


The Doctor and the Spy

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [28]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The doctor and the spymet over lunch one day.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Fan Poetry [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 5





	The Doctor and the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month Day 25 :D

The doctor and the spy  
met over lunch one day.  
From the outside oft strange,  
from the inside just right.  
They shared books and sly words  
that built a friendship strong.  
Two sides of the same coin,  
two sides as one in war.  
Love bloomed somehow in space  
through all the things they faced.


End file.
